Disturbed, Dangerous, and Undetermined
by ConcreteAngelRoxHerHalo
Summary: What will happen to the world if Percy, Annabeth, and their daughter are murdered? We, the readers, must find out about their life beforehand, while the murder case is being solved. T for angst, violence, and disturbing themes
1. Chapter 1

I finished loading the car with blank, orange T-shirts. I recounted each shirt to make sure I had enough of each size.

Next I took inventory of the Plastic plates. 200 packs. Probably enough to last this summer, I thought.

I shoved the supplies in the trunk of the jeep and reread the letter from camp that arrived yesterday.

_ Larry,_

_ For the brats this summer we need:_

_ 11 sm orange shirts_

_ 20 m orange shirts_

_ 21 l orange shirts_

_ 1 xL orange shirts_

_ 200 packs of plates. the cheap kind._

_ Come up tomorrow or today or whenever._

I sighed. Everyone just llllloooovvvvveeedddd Mr. D's way of communicating. Like he didn't care. I hopped up into the drivers seat, slipped on my sunglasses and turned the key in my ignition. As I pulled out of the drive, I switched the radio untill I found something decent to listen to.

I should probably clear something up before I say my age. My foster parent is TRAVIS STOLL. Just saying. He left me alone with the house after taking me in a few months ago, to go to camp for like training or whatever. He kinda had to explain to me why it was so important to go to camp, so I knew about the mythology junk. But I was cool with it. It was practically like having my own place. I could drive along the road in Travis's old jeep and have a party, which I would do if I had any friends beside Lena. Lena was Travis and Katie's daughter, who was my age and incredibly bossy, obnoxious, and she didn't shut up. But she was the only person who could qualify as a friend, besides Jacob.

Jacob was the power instructor at camp. He, along with the rest of the instructors, had gone to camp at some point and had been lucky enough to live. He wasn't THAT old, I mean, he was 26 and totally cool. Except for the fact that he always wore a hood and hid his face from everyone. Whatever, you know?

Okay, so now onto my age. I was 12.

And, umm, for the record, my name is Lukas, not Larry.

"'"

I drove into the sunset, my engine roaring and my red-gold curls blowing in the wind. This was the best part of my life; the times when i didn't have to care about anything.

At least untill the girl stepped right into the road.

Sure, I was pissed, but I didn't realize at the moment that the trembling redheaded girl would pull me into a web of truth, lies, and murder.

** If anyone wants to know or care, this is a republished copy of an old story of mine that I deleted cuz I had like one reader. :( That reader rox, but still.**

** Okay, I update for 2 reviews. **

** Percabeth murdurnocity will be coming in soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

I stepped on the brake as hard as I could, and the jeep screeched and skidded into the next lane. The girl looked at me with large, onyx eyes and I felt my anger wash away. She looked so helpless. I jumped down from the jeep and took off my sunglasses. I could now see that her hair wasn't actually red-head (like the Weasleys in Harry Potter. I'm not a demigod, I'm not dyslexic, so yeah, I read HP.) It was more like... Well it was sort-of the color of the weird girl in that new kids show... The hot one with the bright red hair... I think her name is Cat.

The girl's face was pale, but I could tell from the streak down the side that it was done with make-up. She looked like she hadn't eaten in a few days and her black hoodie and black jeans hung off her in folds of clothing. Her eyes were wide and tears were brimming and starting to spill over. I would have gone over to comfort her except for one tiny little detail.

She had a bloody knife in her pocket.

We stood there like that for a while, in the middle of the road, staring at each other. She pulled out the knife and I felt myself tense up, adrenilyn pumping trough my veins. I was ready to jump in the jeep and drive away. She wiped the blood off with her shirt and held the knife out to me. I cautiously stepped forward to take it. I realized something after inspecting it carefully. It was celestanial bronze. I put the knife into my pocket and grabbed the girl by the arm and put her next to me in the passenger seat. Normally, someone would protest to this treatment by a total stranger, but she went like a child with their mother. Completely and utterly trusting.

I put on my sunglasses and stepped on the gas, cause before I didn't have time to stop the car. I looked over at the girl to see her covering her eyes. I hesitated only for a moment before handing her the glasses, which she slid on and smiled at me gratefully. I didn't smile back.

"'"

** *FLASHBACK***

The man stood nervously by the other, shifting his eight from foot to foot. The other man, about his age, grinned a dazzling smile at the nervous one. The smiling man had golden hair and a perfect tan and looked like he was sweating like a pig underneath the preacher's robe, even though it was a cool day in September. It was amusing, watching Apollo have to pretend to be official. Then the crowd in the chairs dimmed their conversations down to whispers, then down to silence, as the Apollo cabin began to play.

The nervous man relaxed a little. He remembered the little song that he used to sing everytime he heard the tune familiar to almost every human being.

_ Here comes the bride,_

_ All dressed in white_

And speaking of brides, he watched his stride down the isle, her eyes sparkling. Even his tough fiance couldn't resist the girly pleasure that came from her wedding day. Her dress was simple, long and ivory with spagetti straps and a high, gray sash that matched her eyes. Her veil was so small that it barely covered her nose. It was fastened to a silver band atop her head, and the man smiled at the centimental value of the tiara. He reached up and fingered the beads on the neclace that was concealed under his bow-tie. He could see that his bride was wearing hers as well. As she stepped in front of Apollo and took the nervous man's hands, and her gray eyes gleaming with happiness.

'Do you, Perseus Orion Jackson take Annabeth Elizabeth Chase as your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, till death do you apart?'

'I do.'

'And do you, Annabeth Elizabeth Chase take Perseus Orion Jackson as your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, till death do you apart?'

'I do.'

'You may kiss the bride!' Apollo yelled and threw his hands up. Realizing that it wasn't very preacherlike to do so, he lowered his arms.

'Are you gonna kiss me or not Seaweed Brain?' Annabeth asked, smirking at her new husband.

'You're not making this easy.' Percy replied, smiling at the words they said before their first kiss.

'I'm NEVER going to make anything easy for you.'

And Percy swooped her into a kiss that Silena would have squealed with delight upon watching, much like a six year old at a Justin Bieber concert.

As Percy and Annabeth ran hand-in hand to the reception hall, Percy fingered her ring, silver with and emerald stone. Somehow, he knew that their child (That Annabeth was already pregnent with at the time) would have such eyes.

Eight months later, a baby girl with green-gray eyes was born to the 17 year old demigods.

And that's when the plan was born as well.

** YADAYADA I know I daid that I update for 2 reviews, but I got one, which is good enough. Now, at the end of every chapter I am going to have a flashback of Percabeth's family memories. :)**

** And I already have an ending planned. :) And in the last chapter, the flashback will be the murder one.**


	3. Chapter 3

I pulled up to the hill and closed my eyes. I imagined what the hill would look like if I could see the dragon that lay in protection of the golden fleese. I could see the pine tree, Thalia'a pine as the campers call it, but I could not see the fleece that supposedly hung from it's limbs.

For a second I almost forgot that the girl was there. I turned the key and pulled it out, savoring the fading purr of the engine. I looked over at the girl and she was staring at the tree in facination.

"I'm guessing you see it then?" I asked, glumbly. She nodded and slid off her- I mean MY- sunglasses to get a better look. Then her eyes, without warning, filled with tears again. She turned away, and I could see her hands shaking. I subconciously placed my hand over hers and realized it was a mistake. She stiffened and pushed open the door, hopping out and dusting off her spotless hoodie.

I sat in the drivers seat as she got out, puzzled over her reaction. She had been tolerable up untill that point. I also recalled how smooth her skin was, like that of a small child's.

And yet it was rippled with scars.

"'"'"

As I stood at the base of the hill, I analyzed the clouds, speculating that the formerly innocent things in the sky were going to hit the mortal world with a thunderstorm. I started walking the steep slant of land when I realized she wasn't following. Instead she was looking up with a dazzling smile, and she turned as if to expect someone there beside her. Her smile melted right off her face.

She fell to her knees and all hell broke loose. Her first heart-broken sob corresponded with the first clap of thunder. There I was, just a mortal with some obviously disturbed demigod crying and rain beating down on his back. Not to mention that a demigod standing so still so nearby a haven would attract at least a few monsters.

I pulled at her arm and she ripped it away from me. I kept pulling at her arms, her sleeves, her hands and even her hair, but yet she wouldn't budge. I found my self screaming at her and almost missed the omnimous sound that came from the growing darkness near the line of trees. I whipped around and the sound shocked her into silence. Her pale face was peppered with raindrops that exposed her tan skin underneath, and she pulled the knife from my pocket. The draconae smiled wickedly from the shadows, and I could barely see her pointed fangs. The girl faltered and it looked like she was going to cry again.

"_Wee have been waiting for you princessssssssssssssss." _The monster approached her and stroked the girl's chin with her nasty claws._ "Itssssss sssssuch a sssshhhhhaame we cant kill you. Do you remember how we killed Hanssssss?"_

Evidentally the name meant something to her because she stopped all movement and stood straight ahead. The draconae smirked. "_Sssseeee? We have a way of dealing with thingsssss. And don't forget you're uncle." _The girl's face twisted in fury and she pulled out her knife and stabbed it into a chink of armor. Dust caught in the wind and rode to mask our faces.

She suddenly turned on me, her eyes glinting and her red hair matted against her skull. She threw the knife at an amazing speed, and I knew that I would not be able to duck to avoid it. But, of course, the knife had more important targets to hit and passed right through me. When she saw that this diddn't work, she threw herself at me, and I felt my head slam into the grass and mud. The wind tore at her not-so-frail body and her stringy hair, making her look like the devil's child. She held me down through the wind and the rain and the approaching night. When I couldn't stand it anymore, I glanced at my old fashioned glow-in-the-dark wrist watch. It was 8 O'clock.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I'm not going to hurt you at all." If possible, my statememt made her even more mad. Suddenly, she softened and released me. As I stood up, I rubbed the red spots on my wists where her hands held me down. Then I hear more Draconae, all saying the same statement over and over.

_ "Hans, Lawrence, your mother, you killed them. YOU KILLED THEM YOU KILLED THEM YOU KILLED THEM!"_

She threw her arms around my neck and cried into my shoulder. I suddered, thinking that maybe I was holding a murderer in my arms.

"'""'"'""

***FLASHBACK* (sorry if it's a little OOC)**

Annabeth held the sleeping, pink baby in her arms. A few minutes ago, they had handed her her child all cleaned and swaddled in a blanket. About an hour ago she gave birth. Around the same time, the maintenence crew dragged the unconcious Percy from the room. Annnabeth felt a smile creeo onto her lips. Percy, at the sight of the baby emerging had fainted with his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

The baby girl made a little noise in her sleep and squirmed a little. "Just like your father." Annabeth cooed.

Kira Mary Jackson.

A beautiful name for a beautiful girl. Annabeth was sure of it. Would Kira have her father's black hair, or her mother's blonde? Would she have Annabeth's curls or Percy's shaggy bangs? Would she have sea green eyes or gray eyes? Would she be smart or a good swimmer?

Annabeth kind-of hoped that her daughter would have a mix of her parent's features. Perhaps brown hair and blue eyes? Or would she be albino?

The possiblities ran through Annabeth's head. She had not even seen her child's eyes yet she was thinking of her appearence once she was older.

"Knock, knock." Percy's head popped around the door. He grinned and strode in, not awaiting his wife's reply. "Wow, is this our baby?" He laughed, "I would have expected her to be more of a looker!"

Annabeth punched him in the stomach with her free arm.

"Shut up seaweed brain. You need to appreciate beauty sometimes."

"I know. I was just kidding." He assured her, still recovering from the blow. "She's beautiful."

The parents felt their hearts turn to mush when their baby made a tiny yawn. Her little eyes opened and blinked up at the faces. Annabeth gasped and Percy grinned. Percy was right; Kira had eyes with a perfectly equal spread of silver and sea-green.

"How is this possible? I thought a baby's eyes were always blue-gray at birth!"

"Annabeth, we're demigods. Our girl is going to be one big suprise."

"At least she'll grow up with both birth parents. RIGHT?" Annabeth glared at Percy, who gulped.

"How come girls always assume it's the guy that leaves!"

"Because it mostly is."

"Yes, point is yes. Kira will live her entire life knowing and living with both of her biological parents."

"But she won't be spoiled...?" Her statement seemed more like a question, for she and Percy both knew that the little baby would be the most spoiled child in history, with plenty of books and pool toys to spare.

"Maybe she'll go to Camp and meet some dumbass kid and fall in love!"

Annabeth was silent, and her husband joined her. He realized that he had crossed the line.

"Is she even going to know who she is?"

"She is Kira Mary Jackson, parents Perceus and Annabeth Jackson. She has a Nana Sally, a Papa Paul, a Grampa and a Mrs Chase."

"You know what I meant."

"I know."

"She's not going to camp, is she?"

Annabeth was silent.

"So our daughter is going to not know who she is and not know WHAT WE ARE?" Percy exploded.

Annabeth raised her chin in defiance. "Not if I can help it."


	4. Chapter 4

I pulled away from her embrace, trying to hide my disgust. I heard a growling noise from somewhere not far off in the shadows. I grabbed ahold of her arm and promptly yanked her up the muddy hill, spraying mud over the backs of our legs in the process. When I approached the famliar landmark, I grasped my side but kept pushing on. The girl stumbled into the valley beyond the line of trees, but I found myself blocked.

"LENA!" I screamed. "JACOB! TRAVIS! KATIE!" I heard a voice give me permission, and I tumbled into the sunny camp.

The girl was staring wide-eyed at the sun, and at the dark, meancing rainclouds at the edges of the camp. Suddenly, I felt the wind blown out of me by a strong force. The certain strong force punched me in the stomach.

"THAT'S for being late. And THIS..." She said, giving another blow to my stomach, "Is for worrying the crap outta me!" My foster sister hugged me as I was doubling over in pain. "But i'm glad that you're okay."

"Good to know that you'll always greet me with a broken liver and a hug!"

"You can't break a liver dumbass."

"Say's who? Annabeth?" Annabeth and Percy, two famous heros, had become legends when they were fifteen. Now, whenever someone says something dumb or freakishly smart, the opposer replies with a comment about Annabeth. And whenever someone says something dumb or heroic, someone says something about Percy.

"Lena, Lena, Lena. What are we going to do with you?" I said, ducking her swing at my head.

I heard a familiar pounding of hoofs on the grass behind me, and I looked back to greet Chiron.

However, the old centaur had a look of pain on his face and a spark of defiance in his eyes.

"Lukas, do you have the supplies?"

"Ummm... They're in the jeep...?" I mentally smaked myself on the forehead.

"I need to talk to you." He said, and somehow I had a pretty good guess that we weren't going to sit down and have a nice old chat about t-shirts and paper plates.

He folded his body into his wheelchair and started setting up Pinocle.

"You know Lena's joking wasn't very... ahh... apropriate."

"What do you mean?" I asked, staring at the snoring Mr.D.

"They found them today." He stared at me, and I saw a tear gather in the corner of the great Chiron's eye. "They're dead. Percy and Annabeth Jackson are officially dead."

"But... How?" I asked, bewildered.

"Attacked and murdered in their own home."

"But they're like... Well... they're THEM!" I exclaimed, and I lept from my chair. "They're famous for being unbeaten!"

"No..." Chiron was unaffected by my shoutout. "They're human. They don't always win."

"But..."

"BUT they were here a couple of summers ago."

"Yeah, I remember."

"Do you remember their daughter?"

"Who... Kira?"

"Yes... They havn't found her yet. We hope that she might have survived."

"'"'"

***FLASHBACK!***

"You sure you wanna do this?" Percy asked his wife, who just smiled and pecked him on the lips.

"Would we be in the van already if i didn't?" She rebuttled, shifting the baby from one hip to the next. The small family was leaving their small, one-bedroom apartment in New York for a three-bedroom in the suburbs, far away from camp and the memories. All the way to Liverpool, England. "Besides, I plan on keeping Kira as far away from the monsters as possible. I don't want her to grow up haunted, just because of who we are, of who she is."

"It's allright, you belong with me, and she belongs with us." Percy assured his wife, who smiled and kissed him again, longer and sweeter.

"But that's our last kiss untill the airport, allright?" She tapped his nose and slid the last box into the van. Percy got into the truck bed and Annabeth and Kira stood on the outside of the van, and Annabeth whispered to her baby girl, "Don't worry, all of this magic will be left behind, to be another picture to burn."

And with that, Annabeth hopped in beside Percy and he sped off into their future.

** Okay, so these three people:**

** Nicoluvsme**

** Appollette**

** SilverWarrior3**

** HAVE to review as often as possible! I hate not getting reviews!**

** Oh, and btw, i put in, hold on, lemme count...**

** 1...2...3...4...5...6 Taylor Swift song titles in this. IF YOU GET THEM ALL I WILL GIVE YOU A SHOUTOUT**


	5. Chapter 5

** OOPS I miscounted, ther were only 5. They were:**

** Haunted**

** You belong with me**

** Last kiss**

** The outside**

** Picture to burn**

** Lolz one person got 2, but THATS ONE OF THE TWO REVIEWS I FRIGGIN GOT! If you read this and don't review I will murder you! I am DEAD serious. See my little pun there?**

"But, seriously Chiron," I said, and started to pace on the porch. "Whoever is strong enough to take on AND kill THE Annabeth and Percy Jackson wouldn't spare a... how old was- i mean is- she?"

"13."

"A thirteen year old girl, and she wouldn't have been able to survive either." I stared at him intensly, and I kindof felt bad for being the reason that Chiron lost the hope and defiance in his deep brown eyes.

Suddenly we heard a commotion up on the hill, and my friend Jacob peered around the corner. "Guys- that girl that Lukas brought, she attacked Lena."

"Oh my Gods!" I heard myself say, and Jacob started back towards the scene, me trying to keep up with his loping steps. Jacob stood above me at 6'1, and was muscular from being at camp since he was 12, my age. He was taller than me because he was either 25 or 26, I could never remember.

Lena was clutching a bloody nose on the scene, and the red girl had her hands behind her back, held by Adam, a son of Apollo. I knelt beside Lena while she stared at the girl with a mixture of frustration and disbelief.

"I just said something about Annabeth and Percy and their brat and she ATTACKED me!"

"Calm down, Lima bean." I said, but remembered what Chiron had said, his voice reaching out to me across the events of the last few minutes. _She might have survived_.

I remembered when Kira came to camp, when we were 10. She and Lena hated each other from the start. But I remembered how much she loved her parents.

I shook myself from my recalling and looked back at the girl. She had seemed semi-normal when I picked her up, but she had gone crazy in just a second.

Only someone super crazy would attack a camper because of a joke. Or maybe someone who had seen things...

Like the murder of someone she loved.

"'"'

After Jacob and I calmed Lena down, we had Adam escort her to the Big House to recieve some ambrosia. The two of us brought the girl down to the big house, where Chiron was waiting with a line of thought above his brow. I could tell he had the same thoughts as me. He turned to Jacob. "Jake, can you excort the little miss to ah...ummm... the K room?"

I could hear Jacob growl, but he did as he was told. I was left alone in an akward silence that hung in the air with the firey glow of twilight.

"You really think so?"

"Almost indefinately. The girl, judging by her nature, is either Kira or the murderer. I pray for the first."

I nodded, but my vision was caught on the corner of a white envelope, that stuck out from underneath the glass of Nectar. Chiron noticed and followed my gaze to the corner. A smile crept up on his face.

"You can take it, if you want. But it's your decision."

After rumaging through my mind of possiblities of what the contents would be; everything ranging from a porno magazine to my parent's wedding picture. After a long moment of hesitation, I took a step back, but reached forward...

And curled my fingers around the envelope.

"'"'"

** *FLASHBACK***

"KIRA!" Annabeth yelled after her tottering todler, but the little girl kept chasing the cat. Her brown and blonde hair was pulled up into pigtails that were curled at the tips. She was wearing a cut, orange t-shirt with the black letters facing the inside. Her white shoes and little pink skirt were caked with mud as the child chased the animal around in the gunk. She paused to glance at her mother, who was still in her suit and heels.

"COME IN MUMMY!" She squealed in her little accent. Annabeth and Percy sent Kira to a speech therapist so she could learn how to speak in a british accent, and so she wouldn't stand out amongst her peers once she was old enough.

"I'M SORRY DARLING BUT MUMMY'S ALL DRESSED UP!" Annabeth screamed back, but smiled at her daughters antics. She felt an arm snake around her waist and looked up into the shining green eyes of none other than Percy. He kissed her and She kissed him back, passionatly. They would have gone on for hours, but a certain muddy figure slammed into them with astonishing power.

"Daddy, come PLAY with me!" Percy laughed and scooped up Kira.

"Oh, honey, Daddy can't play, BUT THE MUD MONSTER CAN!" Percy set her down before flinging himself in the mud and emerging. He chased the squealing child around and around. Annabeth smiled. This was what she had hoped for.

When the two figures, big and small, approached the back door, another, cleaner figure was lying in wait for them in the shadows. She grasped the hose, ready to spray them as they came around the corner.

Within five minutes, the family was sopping wet and muddy. They collapsed in the last of the sunshine that dusted the blades of grass. Kira looked at her mother and father.

"Mummy, I love you. Daddy, I love you."

"We love you to, Kiracakes." Annabeth kissed her daughter on the top of the head, where she was suprised to not find a soft spot but a hard, full, skull.

Annabeth sat in the backyard for a while after Percy and Kira went inside. She hoped her suspisions weren't true. If Kira had inherited that... She could never hope for a normal life.

** REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

** What do you think she inherited?**

** CHAPTER SPOILERS:**

** Lukas and Chiron do some tests on the girl**

** Kira gets into an accident**


	6. Chapter 6

I drove home once the storm stopped, with sunglasses and music off. I needed to think. I remembered how in the years preceeding my permanent arrangement with the Stolls, I would visit them for a few days or weeks at a time. I did that for the summer that Kira Jackson entered my life. I often think back on her. I could tell you a memory and what she said, but I couldn't tell you the shades in her hair or the flecks in her eyes.

The day she came I was helping Percy pack up some swords. He and his wife, Annabeth came for a few months to help train the campers, he told me, and let their 10 year old daughter enjoy camp. I remember being exited because I was 10 as well. Lena ran up to me and she pulled me aside, telling me that some bitch (quite a colorful word for a fourth grader) came to camp and spoke with a fake british accent. And that same bitch was claiming that she had powers of Posiden AND Athena. I couldn't believe it, so I followed Lena's chocolate brown bob up to the porch, where a girl was sitting, surrounded by campers.

"My Mum and Dad are here as well... Yes I AM a demigod, thank you very much... No, a god or goddess is not at camp at the moment... NO MY MUM AND DAD ARE FREAKING PERCY AND ANNABETH!"

At her sudden outburst, the crowd seemed even more interested. They started asking her to get them autographs and such.

"MY GOD! If you want their autograph then ask them yourselves, they're here!" The girl sank down into her seat, and I turned to Lena, only to find her with the rest of the gaggle, searching for Percy.

"Hey." I said after a while.

"You're not going to ask me some dumb question, are you?"

"Naw."

"Good."

"Soo... Have you seen the beach yet?"

"Let's go."

And with that we walked to the beach, carrying on a simple yet enjoyable converation. She jumped into the water right away. I hesitated for a moment, but then joined her in a second.

Underwater the fish were all swimming aroung us, admiring the girl. She giggled and she obviously said something to make them go away. Soon we were left alone in the murkey water.

My lungs began to burn, and I started pulling myself up, but she caught me. At her touch, I felt air soar into my lungs. Her hair spread about like some water nymph as she pulled me down into the depths along beside her. I don't know how she did it, but she managed to get air into my lungs everytime I became short of breath. We swam under the murk and pollution untill we came to a true blue part of the ocean, underwater.

The water was crystal clear and the sand felt like a massage on my feet. Suddenly, I was in what seemed to be a big bubble underwater. She was in there with me, and I noticed that she was completely dry. She grabbed the front of my shirt and pulled me in...

That was Kira Jackson, walking around with my first kiss.

** *FLASHBACK***

The storm was whipping the Annabeth's hair around, as her tears became one with the rain. She choked out her daughter's name in vain.

"KIRA!"

Kira was somewhere in the rubble of the cafe. She had gone with her "footbal" team to celebrate their undefeated season. Then in a violent storm, the entire building collapsed. Her footbal team was still inside. Fortunutely, the coach had the intellagance enough to scream at the team to get under a table. They survived, all of them.

But Kira was in the restroom. There was no sign of her.

Annabeth tore through the ruins, begging for her six-year-old to emerge. She cried and dug, cried and dug.

The storm started to subside, and the sun pushed the clouds away from his view. The entire search team was silent, for a moment in complete awe of the rainbow that circled in the sky. A faint noise was heard far down, at least ten feet in the heavy concrete blocks.

A few hours later, Kira was brought to the hospital, her skin bloody and soaked with a thin layer of puss. Her hair was torn out when they lifted her from under all the junk. She had bloody nails from scrabbling desperately as she lay in unbearable pain. She was under one hundred thousand pounds of concrete, bricks, and assorted materials. She survived with ripped hair, a mangled epidermous and bloody cuticles. The doctors were amazed and called her wonderchild. Kira just lay in her hospital bed, absorbing her mother and father's tears and prayers to people with odd names.

Percy encircled Annabeth in his arms outside the waiting room. She sobbed uncontrollably into his shoulder, her hair matted to her head and her clothes soaked through. Percy was equally wet, and was crying as well.

"Percy, you do know how she survived, right?"

"I think so." Percy answered, and stared at the door of the room that held his precious baby girl.

"I can't believe it! How could she have gotten it? It defies science!"

"What are you talking about?"

"What am _I _talking about? What are you talking about Perceus Orion?"

"I though Athena appeared to her.."

"NO! She inherited your invunerability!"


	7. Chapter 7

I felt like I was drunk after I stumbled out the car. I was just so tired, the weight of the day pressing against my shoulders. I hastily pressed the button on the sleek silver car key and my car made a ding that rang through the night.

I threw the keys on the counter and fell onto the Murphy bed, which I never put back up into the wall. My head sank into the pillow and simultaneously my consciousness sank into a dream. Ribbons of smoke swirled around and pressed themselves against my eyelids, forcing them shut.

My feet hit the sand at the same time that my eyes snapped open. I vaguely recognized the beach; the one at camp. The air was crisp and chilled in my throat, and steam rose from the murky waters.

A cluster of damp stones caught my attention when I saw a small figure dart up the highest rock and sit down, head in their knees.

I was cautious, and reminded myself that this was not reality, my eyesight and attention to detail too sharp and unrealistic. I picked my way through the coarse sand and sharp rocks, my feet bare. When I finally got to the rocks, my feet were encrusted with tiny pebbles that sank into my sole. I scampered up the rocks and sat beside the figure.

It was a girl about my age. She rested her chin on her knees, which were tucked with her bare toes facing the water and source of the breeze that blew back the fly-a-ways from her pony tail. Her hair was that of a light brown tone that almost was the shade of her tan skin, but thankfully, was not. The girl's eyes swirled around like the pools of gas on the side of the road, many colors at once, never settling and glassed over. Her ponytail was tucked into her black, baggy turtleneck. The left over fabric from her worn out skinny jeans bunched around her ankles. I could see a pair of discarded sunglasses glinting in the pale light.

She had a frown on her face, and her forehead was crinkled into thinking lines. She had slight black bags under her eyes, the kind from not sleeping. We sat awkwardly in silence for a while. Finally, she spoke up, never looking at me. "I know you're there, Lukas. I just won't look at you." She hesitated, as if carefully thinking over how to put her next phrase. "You look too much like someone I know."

"Who?" My voice seemed like a tuba compared to her soft, flute-like tone.

"Doesn't matter, does it?" She gave a weak smile into the ocean. "All that matters is the murder. And Kira Jackson. You know it, and even though I'm out of touch or whatever with the world, I know it."

"Who are you?" I couldn't stop myself from asking questions. It was too confusing. Her words didn't register very well.

"Again, it doesn't matter." She seemed inclined to move her head to acknowledge me, but turned it stiffly back to the sea.

She stood up and shook her pony tail out of the neck of her sweater. She slid swiftly down the rock and landed squarely on her feet. She called back in my general direction, "You coming?"

And I tried to follow her, but instead of landing in the rocks, I landed in a bunch of sheets and twisted blankets.

"

** *FLASHBACK***

"Mummy, why do they all think I'm odd?"

"Oh honey, they don't. They're just jealous..."

"Of what, exactly?"

"Kira, can we please not talk about this now?" Annabeth tightened her grasp on the steering wheel and gently put pressure on the gas pedal at the sight of a green light. She was still having problems with the roads and cars in England, and her dyslexia didn't help in the slightest. Kira held her cobalt backpack in her arms and gazed out the foggy window, a few traces if rain sliding down.

Her curled hair was flattening down after the school day, and her lips had been turned down in a pout since Annabeth picked her up from her first day at her new school as a first year.

"Mummy?" Kira piped up, her soft little seven year old voice cautious.

"What?"

Kira could hear the patience draining out of her mother's voice, so she spoke quickly. "The teacher told me I was too young to dye my hair."

"What?" Annabeth screeched, almost slamming into the car that crossed in front of her. "Why would she say that?"

Kira's unusual appearance was a delicate topic to her parents. They didn't exactly understand why they went so defensive when the subject was brought up. Her hair was different, some days straight like Percy's, some days curly like Annabeth's. Mostly it was a gentle wave, and Annabeth curled it for her. The color though, that's what got people's attention.

The base color was a chocolate brown, normal enough. However, she had thick, spaced out black streaks. Natural, of course. The black wasn't a deep brown nor a blue-black. It was ink black, like Percy's. Even then, it wasn't all that eye-catching. She had thin, closely packed honey blond highlights, which were completely natural yet they looked the opposite.

Her eyes were yet again a spectacle. At such a young age, they looked like they held years of knowledge and wisdom. They were a kaleidoscope of shades of gray and emerald, and the lashes were long, dark, and curly. When she had strong emotions, they gray part darkened and dominated the green, and appeared almost black. On the day of a footbal tournament, Kira's eyes were that almost black color for the whole day, and it took a few weeks to return to normal.

Word had gotten out of Kira's miracle. It was true; the parents tended to think that the Jackson family was odd, and advised their children to be wary of Kira.

Annabeth had taken so much care that morning for her daughter's first day. She dressed her up in a neat, denim skirt and sea-green polo that made the green of her eyes stand out. Her hair was carefully curled and a loose strand was clipped back with an onyx hair clip.

And yet they still avoided her.

Wonderful.


	8. Chapter 8

**I know, I know. I quit for a while- I was a good little writer. :) But, I was rereading my old stories, (OH LORDY, THEY ALL ARE SO BAD!) and found this one to be decent, and figured that I might as well finish it. :)**

**Let's see if you can find my movie reference in here... Just saw the movie, so it's still fresh in my mind...**

I leaned over the counter and popped an aspirin in my mouth. The powdery tablet made my taste buds recoil in disgust and I quickly drowned the taste with water. That dream last night, it hasn't left me. It wasn't a normal dream that's abstract. This had a specific event, one that seemed simple and yet it seemed so important.

I rubbed my temples and dumped the remainder of my cup of water down the drain.

If I wanted, I could stay there all day and watch a movie. The rain had pulled through the night, and I didn't want to do anything at all.

OR, I could go to the beach at camp where it's always sunny...

As I turned the key in the ignition and pressed the gas pedal, I kept telling myself that the beach was my main reason for going to camp.

But the red haired girl was still at the forefront of my brain.

Who the hell is she?

What happened to Kira?

I jogged up the steps to the blue mansion that is called the Big House. But you knew that already.

When I saw Chiron in his wheelchair, sipping a coke with Mr. D, I remembered the white envelope that I never got to open. I shrugged and went over to them, pushing the little issue to the back of my brain and crumpling it up like a discarded post-it note.

"Hey, Chiron, what were the test results? You did them, right?" I asked. Chiron and I spoke briefly about having some tests done on the girl to see her age and if she had any godly blood or not.

"Oh, Hello Lukas." Chiron said. Mr. D grumbled.

"Oh. It's you again. The little mortal." He said. He picked himself off the porch chair, his robust stomach hanging over the waistline of his pants.

"Yep," I said, pointing to myself dramatically. "That's me."

"Chiron, I have to go to the, uh..."

"Godly meeting at mount Olympus?"

"Yes, that's it." Mr. D said. "Now, if you would excuse me,"

In a flash of purple and the lingering scent of wine, Mr. D disappeared.

"Sorry about that, Lukas." Chiron apologized. He motioned to the spot that was just abandoned. I collapsed into it. Chiron made note of my expression and the way I fell into the chair. "Hard night?"

"Yes. I had a weird dream..." I said, looking over to the ancient man... err... horse...

"That's perfectly normal." Chiron said, matter-of-factly.

"But it was so real!" I insisted, but his expression stayed the same, his soft brown eyes looking over the busy valley.

"Once again, that's perfectly normal." He repeated.

I looked down at the scruffy floor boards of the porch. I got a flash. Somehow I knew that the girl from my dream was here. She stood HERE, at this very spot.

"I think she was a half blood." I said. "And I think she sat right here." I looked back at Chiron, and I saw that his eyes had lost that dreamy glaze. He was listening. "Her eyes, they were weird. They constantly changed colors..."

"Have you been in the picture room?" Chiron asked, suddenly. I shook my head. "You should, sometime."

"Okay." I said.

"Have you looked at that envelope I gave you?" He asked. I shook my head again.

"So, about those test results..." I said, changing the subject. I didn't want Chiron to think I was irresponsible for not viewing the contents of the envelope. I wanted to impress him.

"Oh, yes. Come with me." Chiron said. He pushed himself out of the wheelchair and his lower half emerged from its constraining box. The rear end of a white stallion slowly parted with the wheelchair until Chiron was standing at his full glory.

He trotted into the big house, through the widened doors, and I jogged behind him. We took a branch that led to the many infirmary rooms. I sped past Argus, who blinked his many eyes at the sight of a full-sized centaur and a teenaged mortal running through the big house.

Chiron slowed to a stop outside of the room I figured belonged to the girl. He opened the door just a crack and poked his brown haired head inside.

"She just took a shower, and she fell asleep right after, so she should still be asleep." Chiron whispered. I nodded. "The test results are on the table by her bed."

He stepped aside to allow me room and I crept inside of the small white room. Sure enough, I could see the stack of papers sitting on the old, white-washed table. I tiptoed over and took the papers in my hands.

She seemed asleep. Her eyes were closed. Her hair seemed nearly black from the dampness, which made little sense. I looked back at her, and just as I did, her eyes flew open, revealing a single dark eye set in a pale face surrounded by dark, matted hair.

I bit back the little-girl scream and stumbled out of the room, quickly closing the door behind me.

I let my heartbeat slow. Calm down, Lukas. It's just a demigod, just a disturbed, dangerous, and undetermined demigod.

Finally I turn back to the confused centaur, ready to view the test results for the girl.

***flashback***

"Kira, Cecelia!" Percy yelled into the house. "What did you girls do with my-"

Percy stopped abruptly when he walked into the bathroom to find the mirror coated with shaving cream, and a 'k' and a 'C' the only things legible. Tinny giggles sounded from the depths of the bathroom, and Percy tip-toed over to the shower.

He pulled back the curtain quickly to reveal Kira and her friend, Cecelia giggling and hiding in the shower. The two seven year olds were suspiciously covered with shaving cream and Cecelia was clutching the blue bottle of Axe in her left hand.

"Girls, you know what Annabeth said about making messes..." Percy said, trying to use his wife as a threat. The girls just giggled and pointed to something behind him.

Percy turned just in time to see a flash of blond curls dart around the corner. Written in the shaving cream was:

PERCEUS JACKSON IS A SEAWEED BRAIN

"Oh, she's in for it now!" Percy yelped, and he went running after his wife, his daughter and her friend following behind him, their hand leaving shaving cream wherever they touched.

Percy caught up with the blond just as she was entering the bedroom, and he tackled her on the bed. He pressed her arms above her head and her hands left residue on his arms. "Are you going to give up, Mrs. Jackson?"

"No!" Annabeth yelled defiantly, grinning like a mad genius. He kissed that grin long and hard. He released her arms and she wrapped her arms around his back, pulling him into her.

Percy left his wife's lips for a mere second to call back to the little girls, "Can me and Mrs. Jackson have a moment alone, please?"

Annabeth smiled up at him and smashed her lips against his the moment the girls closed the door.

**There you go, NeverTickleASleepingDragon3! Cecelia is in this chapter, and annabethchase999, your character will be used later on. Her mom can stay as Demeter, if you would like. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**In case you didn't know, there's a new chapter.**

**Last chapter is no longer just a SYOC form... So, please please please read. :3**

**"**

"What do the results say?" Chiron asked as we settled back down on the porch. Rather, I sat while Chiron stood above me.

"Well..." I said, and I took a look at the first page. I began reading aloud. "Female. 5'2. 115 pounds. Approximately 13 years old. Extremely scarred epidermis. Shows little sign of pain, however." I flipped the page and saw a scribbled down note. "Has godly blood for sure. Not too strong. Possibly a quarter blood."

Chiron sighed. "This does not help much, does it?"

"Yeah," I agree. "It's pretty vague."

I looked over the results one more time. After rereading them I came to the conclusion that this girl could not possibly be Kira Jackson. Kira had seemed so powerful.

Someone cleared their throat, interrupting our pondering of the results.

"Hello, Jacob." Chiron said, warmly. Jacob nodded and ducked his head down more, completely hiding his face in the shadows from his hood.

"Hey, Lukas. Chiron, there's some problems down at the archery range. Would you-" Jacob said, waving broadly in the direction of the hub of camp activities. Chiron nodded and galloped away, the sun shimmering off his stallion body, like the fur was composed of many white diamonds.

"Hey Jacob, what's up?" I asked. Jacob pulled an extra chair to the table and sat.

"The usual." He said.

"Where are Travis and Katie?" I asked, trying to keep him in a conversation. He's a cool guy, but he's not too talkative.

"Travis is running the camp store-" Jacob said, and I interrupted him.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" I asked, jokingly. Jacob chuckled and for a moment I caught a glimpse of his jaw.

"Yeah. Travis knows all the ways one could steal from the store, so he's liable to be able to-" He cut off suddenly, and I followed where he was looking. There, right by Thalia's pine, stood a group of girls. Their silver jackets made them glow nearly as bright as the sun, and they stood out nearly embarrassingly there at the highest point in camp.

A figure broke away and jogged towards us. She looked awfully familiar...

As she came closer, I recognized her. The eternally fifteen year old girl, Thalia, was the same girl that the pine was named for. Her hair had grown longer since I last saw her, and it hung to her mid back in ink black waves. The silver ring atop her head made her look like a princess, and the way her electric blue eyes sparkled... Well, let's just say that if I was two years older, I'd be doing everything I could to try to get her out of the hunters.

"Hey, Jake." She said, winking at him.

He nodded crisply to her. "Don't call me that."

"Okay, Jake." Thalia said, smartly rebounding off my friend and making it seem as if she didn't care one bit about what he wanted to be called. "Oh," She said, suddenly. She seemed to soften as she looked at Jacob. "I'm really sorry about-"

"It's fine." He said, quickly. Who were they talking about?

"Okay." She said, but based on the way she looked at him, I could tell that she knew it wasn't fine. Then she looked at me and did a noticeable double take. "Whoa, who the Hades are you?"

"Lukas... We've met." I say, holding out my hand. She stares at it, and I self-consciously pull it back to me.

Thalia shakes her head as if to clear her mind and she turns back to Jacob. "You know, I still remember the first time I met you. You were young and happy and thirteen, and you and-"

"Can we please not talk about this?" Jacob asked. His voice strained as if he was trying not to yell or cry.

What happened to my friend to make him be like this?

"

***flashback***

"Kira, you can stay quiet all you want but it's not going to change anything." Annabeth sighed. Kira stood there, looking out the bay window at the lawn, muddy just like it was that happy day many years ago. To Kira, however, this was not a happy day.

Annabeth looked at her daughter and choked back a sob. She put her hand protectively on her empty stomach. Empty because of the monster. Empty because of the accident that cost a little, unborn Jackson life.

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you before. Really, honey, I am. We wanted to protect you-"

"Protect me from what, exactly?" Kira asked, suddenly flipping around and turning on her mother, her eyes flashing and turning dark. "Obviously, your protection did bloody nothing for Nigel."

Kira's eyes filled with tears and she turned back to the window. She understood the situation far too easily for a nine year old. Of course, she was a very bright child.

"Oh, Kira, darling..." Annabeth said, quietly, and she took her daughter in her arms. For once, Kira did not resist and sank into Annabeth's embrace. The two of them settled on the couch, amidst the many moving boxes, and tears sparkled on Kira's cheeks. "Did I ever tell you about the hill?"

Kira shook her head and then settled it on Annabeth's shoulder. "Well, in order to enter Camp Half-Blood, you have to pass the border. The border goes across a certain hill you see, and on that hill are a pine tree and a dragon. One day, we'll stand at the base of the hill and look up at the top. You, me, and daddy." Annabeth kissed her daughter's head. "I promise."

"

**Aw... :_( Poor Annabeth had a miscarriage. **

**In case you can't tell, Kira JUST found out about all the stuff when a monster attacked them and injured Annabeth, killing her unborn son. **

**Review! Make sure you read the last chapter!**


End file.
